Episodes I'd Like to See
by DarthMaul875
Summary: Some funny made up episodes that are good for a quick laugh


_Episode entitled: The Operators._

The Doctor landed the TARDIS in a secret destination. He told Amy and Rory once they were gawping at the view from the large crystal window. It was a huge light blue city with ships flying through it. A large tower was placed in the middle of the city, and huge clocks were all over it. Amy guessed that it was future Big Ben.

'Welcome to the year 6,758 AD,' he said. 'This is also known as the 4th Golden age of Earth and the greatest. We are right now in the Gherkin mark 2, owned by the ruler of the Human Empire.'

Amy asked 'And who's that?'

The Doctor smiled. 'The great Entrepreneur King of Humans and Tycoons,' he said. 'Known to you as Alan Sugar.'

Amy's and Rory's jaws could have gone to the centre of the planet. 'Doctor, that isn't possible. Alan Sugar existed over 4,500 years ago,' Rory frowned.

'I know,' the Doctor said his excitement building. 'That's why I took you here. When the Empire realised they needed an economic and always angry ruler, they took Alan Sugar's brain and put it into a robot that animated his body.'

The pristine oval glass door behind them hissed open revealing three men in black suits wearing sunglasses and comlinks. 'You will come with us', one of them said in a robot voice.

'No way, why should we?' Amy said glaring at them.

'Ahh,' the Doctor said. 'Amy I wouldn't do that.'

'You are intruders in Emperor Sugar's building. You will comply,' another said in the same robotic voice.

'Yeah, and what will happen if we don't?' Amy taunted.

'You will be fired,' the final one said and pointed at a flower vase. The tip of its finger pixilated and vanished, revealing a shiny laser. A red beam disintegrated the vase, leaving nothing but ash behind

'Okay, I think we'll come with you,' Rory said.

They were led to a room with two sofas, a table with magazines and a desk with a white robot with wires in a feminine style and in a suit. They sat and waited. A phone on the robot's desk rang and it picked it up. 'Emperor Sugar will see you now,' it said.

They walked into a glass room. There was a long table with lights in it and behind it were two people, who they vaguely recognised as Lord Sugar's aids. In between them was one empty chair. Two men in black suits stood in front of the door behind them. They sat in three empty chairs. Then, a door in front of them opened, revealing the old suited figure or Alan Sugar. 'Afternoon,' he said and sat. They didn't reply.

'Good Afternoon,' he said again more forcefully. He and his aides pointed their fingers at the Doctor, Amy and Rory.

'Good Afternoon Lord Sugar,' they said in unison. The fingers pixilated, revealing the lasers. 'Good Afternoon _Emperor_ Sugar,' they said. The lasers returned to their finger form.

'It says here that you were all caught intruding into my building,' he said.

'Yes Emperor Sugar.'

'That is something I despise and might have to fire you for.'

'Yes Emperor Sugar.'

'Starting with you, Doctor.'

The Doctor went wide-eyed. 'How do you know me?' he demanded.

Alan Sugar smiled. 'We've always known you.' His finger pixilated and he shot the Doctor. _(I know about The Impossible Astronaut. Sue me.)_ The Doctor screamed and looked at his hands, which had yellow wisps of gas coming off of them.

A blaze of yellow energy shot out of the Doctor and he aimed it at Alan Sugar, knocking him out of his chair. When he had finished, he had greyed hair and sunken eyes. He had a chubby face and looked around. It was unmistakably Louis Walsh.

'I can't believe you managed that,' Sugar said. 'I was planning to kill you in the middle of it. _(Again, sue me.)_ Well, still I'll kill you now.' He raised his finger.

'Not so fast, Sugar,' the Doctor said and soniced the air. Sugar's aides sparked and pixilated into robots and fell to the table, along with the men in suits. Sugar leaned back into his chair and smiled.

'You'll have to try harder than that, Doctor.'

'I'm no longer the Doctor,' Louis said. 'I am now the X factor judge.'

'Well, X factor judge, prepare to be fired.'

The X factor judge soniced the ground and a podium slid upwards. On it was a large red button. A screen lowered behind Sugar with an unlit X on it. 'Sorry Sugar, it's a no from me.' He hit the button.

Sugar spasmed as electricity streamed through him. He pixilated and turned into a robot. 'Wait a minute, that's a life support system,' said the X factor judge.

'How did you turn into Louis Walsh?' asked Amy.

'Regeneration is random,' said the X factor judge. 'I'll open up the system.' He soniced the body and it slid open revealing a small creature with tubes pumping things inside it. It had grey black hair covering its loose pink skin and gnarled fingers. In fact, it looked like a miniature Simon Cowell.

'X factor judge,' it hissed.

'What are you?' the X factor judge said.

'We are the Operators,' it rasped. 'Creatures who replace influential creatures and destroy them using the people we replace.'

'Who have you replaced?'

'We had some difficulties with this species. Nicole Sherzinger turned into a normal person instead of the guerrilla beast we were hoping for. Barbara Streisand was too normal instead of the evil creature that kills people with its voice we didn't create.'

The X factor judge gritted his teeth. 'You evil beasts. I would kill you, but you don't pose a threat.'

'Oh but we do,' smiled the Operator. 'We have created the most deadly creature ever-Cheryl Cole!'

The X factor judge went white. 'What is it Louis?' asked Amy.

'It's the X factor judge,' he said. 'And Cheryl will destroy humanity with a weapon only she can operate. The Final Judgment X.'

Then Cheryl Cole appeared in a flash. Her eyes were a violent red and she held a huge laser cannon which had X shaped barrels. 'Targets assigned,' she said.

Then the X factor judge grinned. 'There's one you didn't account for, Operator.'

'And what's that?' the creature snarled.

'Justin Bieber!' yelled Amy and Rory. One of the robots stood up and pixilated to an image of Justin Bieber.

'While you and I were chatting, Amy and Rory were fiddling with one of the robots. And now we make sure no-one dies,' the X factor judge grinned.

He soniced the ground next to him and two more podiums rose with buttons. Justin stood in front of them. 'Sorry Operator, it's a no from us,' said Amy and they all pressed the buttons.

'Babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!' yelled Justin. The glass cracked and The Operator fell through a crack. Cheryl disappeared under the table and a pile of glass.

'Run!' yelled the X factor judge.

They all ran to the TARDIS and Justin said 'Can I come and have adventures with you?'

'No!' yelled Amy, Rory and the X factor judge and pushed him away.

'...!' yelled Justin on the way down.


End file.
